makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Half silver28
half_silver28 is a regular MYMer. He started posting movesets in Make Your Move 2, and continued into Make Your Move 3 and Make Your Move 4. His movesets have generally been looked upon as above average, but have failed to achieve the notoriety that movesets from more well known members have. He is generally among the kinder MYMers, but he tends to be hard on himself and was upset when none of his MYM 3 movesets placed in the top 50. Silver is also extremely lazy and can sometimes lose his focus easily, which results him dropping a large amount of moveset plans. General info Background half_silver28 (or simply ‘Silver’) is a 22-year-old college graduate from Ohio, who attended the University of Cincinnati. He is interested heavily in movies, music, video games and anime. He is also a member of the marching band, which takes up a good amount of his time during the fall and winter months. Silver tries to keep up to date with gaming devices (as much as his budget can afford him), owning a Wii and a DS. He has 2 younger sisters, one of whom also attends the University of Cincinnati. He is still unsure as to whether or not he will continue to participate in Make Your Move, as college is very exhausting for him. Music While Silver listens to many genres of music, his favorite genre is Classic Rock. His absolute favorite artists include: * Led Zeppelin * Pink Floyd * The Beatles * Lynyrd Skynyrd * Red Hot Chili Peppers * Pearl Jam * Metallica * Daft Punk * Jimi Hendrix * Disturbed Silver has recently become obsessed with video game music, most notably that of the Street Fighter series. He also tends to become obsessed with music associated with whichever character he is currently making a moveset for. Super Smash Brothers History Super Smash Bros. Silver first played the original Super Smash Brothers at a demo booth at a local game store. Since he didn’t own a Nintendo 64, he only played the game following that at friends’ houses. He never got particularly good at the game, and mainly used Captain Falcon, although he tried playing as the other characters as well. Super Smash Bros. Melee Silver first played Super Smash Brothers Melee at a party at a friend’s house, and was surprised by how quickly he was able to overtake many of his opponents using Falcon and Ganondorf. He later received a Gamecube and a copy of Melee for his birthday, and completed the game near 100%. However, after being handily beaten by his friend’s older brother sometime later, Silver decided he was going to try and improve. He switched his main to Link, but upon realizing the character’s weakness, switched to Marth. He later switched his main again, this time to Jigglypuff. It was at this point that Silver looked up pro Melee matches on Youtube, and became aware of wavedashing and ATs. He learned how to wavedash, but couldn’t do it consistently enough for competitive use. Silver attended a few local tournaments, but never got good enough to enter the competitive scene. Main: Jigglypuff Secondaries: Marth, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Fox, Link Super Smash Bros. Brawl Silver intently followed the Brawl Dojo, and was very excited to play Super Smash Brothers Brawl for the first time. He beat the game 100%, and practiced against his generally noobish college buddies. Shortly after this, Silver joined Smash World Forums. However, he decided that he would again stay out of the competitive Smash scene. Mains: Zelda/Sheik, Link, Toon Link, Ganondorf, Ike Secondaires: Donkey Kong, Zero Suit Samus, Falco, King Dedede, Captain Falcon Super Smash Bros. 4 Silver was surprised that favorites such as Ridley, Krystal, King K. Rool and Mega Man didn’t make the cut for Brawl, and they are among the characters he would like to see in SSB4. He would also like to see slightly more realistic gravity, a better Wi-Fi and the removal of tripping in the next smash installment. Make Your Move History Silver has gained a reputation in MYM for being a massive lurker, even though he generally posts too often to qualify as such. He is probably better known for being the guy who holds the MYM Awards at the end of each contest then he is for being a good moveset maker. However, his sets have gotten consistently better, according to comments from other MYMers. Silver is also very lazy and often doesn't follow through with his moveset plans, which leads to a lot of his planned sets being dropped. Make Your Move 2 Silver first entered Make Your Move in the second contest, in which his first post was a moveset for Sheena Fujibayashi from Tales of Symphonia. Sheena received no comments at first (which was typical of Make Your Move 2), and was representative of the underdetailed standards of the time. He was known early on for his movesets of characters from Tales of Symphonia, as his next two movesets were Lloyd Irving and Colette Brunel from this game. His last moveset was Stanley Yelnats, from the novel ‘Holes’. At the end, Sheena was the only moveset to place in the top 50. He managed to become somewhat well known among the regulars during this contest, and moved on to participate in Make Your Move 3.0. * Sheena Fujibayashi (placed 34th overall) * Lloyd Irving * Colette Brunel * Stanley Yelnats Make Your Move 3 In MYM 3, Silver posted remade versions of Lloyd, Colette and Stanley. They were more detailed then the previous versions, but still nowhere near current standards. They were largely forgotten by most once the detail movement started. Silver spent the vast majority of MYM 3 creating a moveset for Batman, which would match the new standards that were being set. During this time, however, Silver posted in the thread very seldom. He believes that this was one of the reasons his Batman moveset was largely ignored when it came time to vote. It goes without saying that none of his MYM 3 movesets placed in the top 50. Near the end of the contest, Silver held the MYM Awards. This included voting on many different subjects, such as best Subspace Emissary, best pokemon moveset and funniest MYM poster. * Lloyd Irving (remade) * Colette Brunel (remade) * Stanley Yelnats (remade) * Batman Make Your Move 4 In Make Your Move 4, Silver sought to establish himself as a more frequent poster first and foremost. After about a month of work, he posted his first moveset, Spyro. It has been regarded as his best moveset up to this point. Silver later posted a joke moveset for Fox, from the movie ‘Wanted’. He followed that up by posting a moveset for Midna, which was again seen as his best moveset yet, even impressing The Detail Nazi. When Silver announced that he was prepared to post Midna, SirKibble responded by calling him 'Silver Strike', a term which Silver has taken up both as a nickname and a catchphrase. At the end of the contest, Silver again held the MYM Awards, which included many new categories for voting. In the end, while he still didn't get enough recognition to place in the top 50 via popular vote, he benefited from the Sandbag Picks, Kicks and Shifts. Midna ended up being a Pick, placing 48th overall. * Spyro the Dragon * Fox (joke moveset) * Midna (placed 48th overall) Make Your Move 5 Silver's movesets for Make Your Move 5 include Yuji Sakai & Shana, from the anime Shakugan no Shana, Cammy from the Street Fighter series, and Excel from Excel Saga. Yuji Sakai & Shana were posted a few weeks after MYM 5 opened, and while they didn't receive a ton of attention due to the timing of their posting, they were again regarded as Silver's best yet. It also inspired SirKibble to watch Shakugan no Shana, as well as to create a moveset for Wilhelmina Carmel from the same series. Silver posted Cammy next, who received much harsher attention from those who commented on her. Many praised Cammy's Super Combo mechanic, but noted that many of her individual moves were boring due to a general lack of moveset potential. Shortly after this, Silver decided to hold off on making M. Bison until MYM6. Inspired by his failure with Cammy, Silver created his set for Excel in about a week. Once posted, Excel received a lot of positive attention, as well as a full review from Smash Daddy. Many people commented on the lulzyness of her moves, including SirKibble, who called it his best set yet. After all was said and done, Excel received a total of 9 votes, which placed it in the dead man's spot of 37th-40th (meaning that Excel would have placed by popular vote in MYM4, but the existence of 4 additional Picks prevented that from happening). MasterWarlord's Gluttony, KingK.Rool's Father Time & Tanookie's Hypno were in the same boat as Excel. However, all 4 of them ended up being Picks, and Excel placed 39th overall. Silver again held the MYM Awards this contest, and also applied for a leadership position, although he was beaten out by Smash Daddy and Junahu. * Yuji Sakai & Shana * Cammy * Excel (placed 39th overall) Make Your Move 6 Silver's plans for Make Your Move 6 include Raven from Teen Titans, M. Bison, and an undisclosed joint set with Smash Daddy. He will also participate in an upcoming joint set with Phatcat. M. Bison was posted about a week into the contest. He received much more positive attention than Cammy, with many commenting on how he differed from the slow heavyweight archtype playstyle-wise. Silver posted Raven about a month later, who many labeled as his best set yet, although a few people complained about Raven's comparatively high level of detail. Bison missed the top 50, but Raven placed 15th thanks to a leadership shift. She remains Silver's only set to place in the top 20. Make Your Move 7 Silver posted 3 sets: Rena Ryuguu from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, Psyduck for the one-day pokeset movement and a joint set with Smash Daddy: Gambit of Marvel fame. It was a pretty strained joint relationship, with Gambit ultimately being rushed out as the last set of MYM7. Gambit placed 45th, Silver's only placing set that contest. Make Your Move 8 Silver spent the majority of MYM8 studying abroad in Germany, and thus didn't have time for MYM until the later half of the contest. His only set was Hitagi Senjougahara from Bakemonogatari. She got some positive reception and ultimately placed 36th. Make Your Move 9 Silver made two sets in MYM9: Miroku from Inuyasha and Rita Mordio from Tales of Vesperia. They ended up right next to each other on the top 50: Miroku placed 38th and Rita placed 39th. This was the only contest in which Silver got more than one set on the top 50. Make Your Move 10 Silver again made two sets in MYM10. The first was Wakka from Final Fantasy X and the second was Clare from Claymore. Wakka placed 30th and Clare didn't place: a result Silver was pissed about considering the positive reception Clare received (excluding ForwardArrow). Make Your Move 11 Silver's MYM11 sets were Sweeney Todd, and Yuffie Kisaragi from Final Fantasy 7, which was written in a first person format. Both sets placed: Todd in 39th and Yuffie in 38th. Make Your Move 12 Silver's plans for MYM12 include a duo set for Lilly Satou and Hanako Ikezawa from Katawa Shoujo, and a remake of Shana, who will be a solo set this time around. Dropped Sets As stated earlier, Silver is lazy and tends to lose his focus, which causes him to drop many planned movesets. Among his dropped sets are... * Regal Bryant * Superman * Tifa Lockheart * Momo Hinamori (from Bleach) * Jack Bauer * Deathstroke the Terminator/Slade * Karas (joint set with TWILTHERO) * Crobat Possible Sets Silver has a lot of moveset ideas that may or may not happen. * Zangief (Street Fighter) * Yeager (Tales of Vesperia) * Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) * Lancer (Fate/Stay Night) * Steiner (Final Fantasy 9) * Ninetails (Okami) * Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!) * Shadowcat (Marvel) Trivia * Silver has seen over 60 different animes. * Unsurprisingly, his favorite superhero is Batman. * He is a big fan of MasterWarlord’s Story Modes, mostly because they consistently include his movesets. * Silver’s favorite video games include Tales of Symphonia, Super Mario Brothers 3, Super Smash Brothers Melee, Spyro: Year of the Dragon, Soul Calibur 2 and Metroid Prime. * His favorite game series include the Legend of Zelda, Tales Of, Final Fantasy, Mega Man, Super Smash Brothers, Mario, Spyro the Dragon, Pokemon and Street Fighter. * Out of all the MYMers, Silver considers himself to be closest with fellow MYM2 veteran MarthTrinity, as well as TWILTHERO, Junahu, Kholdstare and MasterWarlord. He was also close to Pelikinesis in MYM4, before his departure from MYM :'( * Silver's former college roommate, Darknite, joined MYM for a short period, expressing interest in making an OC. He has left MYM since then, however. Category:MYMers